


Plaid For Connor

by Moaning_Lisa



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Funny, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moaning_Lisa/pseuds/Moaning_Lisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor Stevens has been outed as gay for 3 years now. It wasn't like it was a secret. His happy and cheerful personality already gave his homosexuality away. Mostly because he always looked at Jesus Fosters ass after wresting practice and it was quite obvious.</p><p>Jude, on the other hand, just moved to Anchor Beach. His asexuality always kind of prevented him from making any friends. But when Jude wants to be accepted into a club, he becomes desperate enough to befriend the resident goodie-two-shoes, Connor Stevens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Super Optimistic

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot…
> 
> A "well written" one-shot

Connor Stevens was, as always, smiling on his way down the hallway to his science class. When he walked through the corridors of Anchor Beach almost everyone he encountered smiled and said "hi" or "hello" or even "your shoes are untied". The last one really didn't count, but the fact is that Connor was well known through out his school. He was known for being 10-year-old who kissed Max Peyton in the gym closet or the kid who auditioned for the girl part in his 4th grade play.

They were all rumors, true rumors, but none the less still rumors. The truth behind Connor's prominence was that he was always nice to everyone. To everyone. His popularity wasn't influenced by homosexuality, which everyone excepted, but Connor was popular because when it came to making friends he could always do it so easily. Talking to him was like talking to a ray of sunshine dipped in happiness and sprinkled with laughter. Don't even get me started on his smile.

Connor finally made his way to science class and on his entering he found that he had interrupted the teacher Ms. Johnson introducing a new student. Connor had smiled in the fact he would be able to spread joy to another new face. He quickly and discreetly scurried to his assigned seat and sat down listening intently, paying very much attention to the mysterious new boy at the front of the classroom. He was wearing a green shirt with blue jeans and maroon converse with a plaid jacket wrapped around his waist which Connor took much observation in. the uncoordinated colors kind made him stand out, other that the fact he was a new student.

"Everyone, this is Jude Jacob", Ms. Johnson said unenthusiastically signaling towards the shy brown eyed boy beside her. "He just moved here from Africa!"

"I'm from Michigan", Maddie, the girl who has been pining after Connor Stevens since first grade, said beside Connor. Ms. Johnson's only response was a subtle, yet empty, "great."

"Jude, why don't you introduced yourself", She then said to the content chestnut haired boy. _You only get one chance at a first impression_ , Connor thought unconsciously scooting up onto the edge of his seat to hear what the calm faced boy was about to utter, _the boy himself was quite beautiful, his hair had chestnut brown locks (and hair of the same color), cute plump pink lips, a cute button nose and he looked a little short compared to me, but the thing that got me was his eyes. His beautiful orbs of dirt and mud were a breath taking sight. Other than his appearance, the thing that would be the deal-breaker that was going to decide if his fate was going to become entwined with mine is for his first impression to be a good one._

The new student inhaled then began to speak, "I'm Jude Jacob, I like sleeping and I'm an asexual badass" He nonchalantly curtsied after his _lovely_ statement. Connor sat bewildered at the sentence the adorable small boy before him said, he didn't know either to frown in disgust at the curse word or just giggle at the utter casualty of the boy's atmosphere. Before Connor could even commute a plausible thought about the situation, someone already did,

"Hey 'Asexual Badass', your fly is down", ~~Diarrhea~~ Daria said from the back row in the corner with her random potato cup. Jude bluntly reached down and obnoxiously zipped it up scowling at the girl, wincing a little, he was holding back tears after accidently getting a piece of skin in between the notorious metallic teeth of the infamous zipper. _So far this Jude character was quite the eccentric, he doesn't care what others think of him, kinda like myself,_ Connor thought as he watch the boy saunter down the aisle to his seat which was in the back row, diagonal to Connor's. He sat down smirking to himself probably thinking about his accomplishment of astonishing/disgusting just another classroom full of potential friends.

After a few minutes of awkward stares and even more awkward silences, Ms. Johnson decided to begin a lesson on the makeup of a DNA molecule. I really didn't pay much attention, I was already the top of the class in all my classes. I was thinking of a way to approach the new kid that wouldn't make me look like a complete idiot. Then as if on cue Ms. Johnson spoke words that were just what I need,  “Ok class you’ll need to pick a partner”,

Jude looks around the class room as everyone is getting partnered but him. the uncensored weirdo new kid.

Connor Stevens abruptly turned around in his seat, “Do you have a partner?”

"No.", He responded to the smiling boy, not realizing the desperation in the boy’s eyes.

"Do you wanna be mi-“, Connor cheerfully asked hoping the cute Jude would say yes,

"No." Jude said again sternly interrupting him, and got up out of his seat to find another partner.

Connor looked confused for a moment, but then just smiled and thought to himself that he was going to make Jude his friend. Even If it was the last thing he did…


	2. Completely Oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic was supposed to be funny but idk

Jude Jacob was in fact drawing a shark being eaten by a disembodied skull on his skinny wrist with a blue Sharpy.

It wasn't the fact that he wasn't good at drawing or that he was running out of room on his small canvass, It was just that the impeccably perky receptionist of the Anchor Beach middle school office was messing with his concentration, because she desperatly wanted him to scurry off with her to his first class. He would have to finish his meaningful statement later.


End file.
